Friends Until The End
by Xantaxa539
Summary: Riku and Sora have been best friends since they were born and now their friendship persists. One night at a party, Riku has a run in with a severely drunk Tidus that will change his life, or at least he thinks it will. SoraXRikku RikuXYuffie.
1. Chapter 1: Tidus is Gay

**A/N Hello! Wow, my first story! well, first chapter, i hope to update this weekly, but other updates could pop up every now and then. So, the main idea for this story is to base it on Sora, his family, friends and Riku. Also, the usual pairings that you see on all fanfics these days will be... mixed and matched. amyway, enjoy, read and review! **

* * *

><p>"I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it... I'm sexy and I know it!"<p>

"Umm, Tidus... What. The. Hell?"

"C'mon Riku! It's a party! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! GET SOME! GET IN ME RIKU! GET IN ME!"

"Tidus, I think you should go home. You've had to much."

"Riku, I love you."

"You've had too much to drink."

"I love you. I fucking love you."

"Go home Tidus."

"Not after I'm done with you." Tidus winked at him.

_"Oh shit... What's he gonna do! I'm screwed..."_ Riku thought as he started backing away.

"Tidus, you're highly intoxicated after three Vodka Cruisers... There must be something wrong with you." Riku kept backing away. Then his leg connected with a table.

"Oh shit!"

Riku fell over.

"You're mine now baby!"

Tidus jumped on him. Riku was being dry humped, by Tidus.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Huh? OOF!"

A fist had connected with Tidus's face. Another fist connected, then another... And another... And another. Tidus's nose was bleeding; flowing smoothly out of his nostrils was crimson blood, dropping onto the floor. Tidus looked up to see who the offender was. A tall boy stood in front of him, wearing blue jeans and white shirt with a black crown logo imprinted on the front. On his hands were - oddly enough - black fingerless gloves with a large silver X on each hand. Black converse were in Tidus's line of sight. As Tidus looked up, he saw a silver crown necklace, and a bunch of brunette spikes, that shot out in all kinds of directions, and despite just being hair, they looked rather sharp.

"Get off my best friend."

"Fuck you Sora, I'm gay, I can do what I want with my bffl!"

"I said, get off." Sora cracked his knuckles.

"Make me."

"I will."

By this time, (well, after the first punch anyway) a large group had gathered around the three, eyeing Tidus and Sora intently.

"Tidus, get off me." Riku said.

"No way baby, you're mine now, you're on the ground, waiting for me, waiting for my penis to insert itself nicely into-"  
>"ENOUGH! GET OFF MY BEST FRIENDS BEST FRIEND, YOU PERVERTED, TWISTED, CRAZY FUCKTARD!"<p>

Everyone turned around to look at the owner of the voice, a tall girl with tanned skin and long blonde hair that held a rather large pony tail stood behind Sora. Ribbons fell from her hair. She was dressed in a pair of short denim shorts and a red tank top, with a khaki vest covering it. Her name was Rikku.

"Rikku, you're a slut, I hate you." Tidus smirked.

"Too far Tidus." Sora stepped forward. "I can't let you harass my friends anymore."

"He's mine!"

Sirens started to wail outside, off in the distance. "Cops! Party is over!"

"Run away! Run away!"

Unnoticed by Rikku and Sora, Tidus had slipped away, leaving Riku lying on the floor.

"Let's get you home bro; Tidus is a dickhead, don't worry about him."

"Sora..."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Sora grinned his trademark grin, the grin that had all the girls at school melting like butter in his hands.

"Anything for a friend Riku."

"You're always there for me, you're always standing up for me, always covering for me, why Sora? Why do you do this?"

"Because, you're my best friend, and practically my brother. I can't let anything happen to you, ever. I'd do the same for Rikku - which I have done countless times - I'd do the same for anyone I consider a friend. It's all in here." he grinned and pointed to his chest.

"You're heart?"

"Yeah."

"You're a good friend, Sora."

A buzzing sound erupted into the air followed by - Shut up, Shut up, Shut up (Don't wanna hear it) Get-  
>The song when quiet as Rikku answered her phone.<p>

"Hello, Rikku Lockhart, Who's calling? Oh! Hi Yuffie! What's happening? You were at the party too? Oh, you DID see it? Oh my, that means... Wait! You heard me yell my freaking lungs out at that Tidus prick!" Rikku gasped. Sora and Riku laughed as she gasped after what she called swearing. After having a few drinks, Rikku's playful nature turned into a rowdy, mouthy, quick to be angered angel. When she wasn't intoxicated, she didn't do any of these things... Not that Sora and Riku knew anyway.  
>"No, Yuffie, you're too young for Sora! He's eighteen, you're fifteen! Yes three years is a huge difference! NO!" Sora and Riku jumped at Rikku's sudden outburst. "Sorry" she mouthed at them. "Yuffie, Riku is nineteen; he's way out of your league."<p>

Sora let out a howl of laughter as he heard Yuffie's raging reaction coming from Rikku's mobile.

"Tell Yuffie that if she wants a date, I'm open. After all, no ladies can resist these babies." Riku flexed his muscles as Sora laughed at his flexing and Rikku's horrified look.  
>"Oh my god, you heard that! Okay, okay, I'll put him on." she handed the phone to Riku.<br>"Riku Yami here, if I can't fix you, you aren't broken." A shriek emitted from the phone. Riku had to hold the phone away from his ear for a few seconds.

"Calm down miss, you're only talking to the hottest guy on earth."  
>Another loud shriek emitted from the phone. Riku held the phone from his ear again.<br>Sora couldn't stop laughing.

"Riku, you're going to give the poor girl a heart attack!" Rikku shot at him.

"What can I say? It seems natural." he put the phone to his ear. "So Yuffie, how about this, You, Me, Yeah you heard me right. You and I, uh, let's go to... Star Seeker Cafe at... 11:30 tomorrow. I'll pick you up. Okay, sounds like a date. All right, I'll put Rikku back on. See you tomorrow beautiful."  
>Loud "Oh my god's" could be heard as he handed the phone back to Rikku. Rikku shot him a snigger, Riku just simply grinned back.<p>

"Okay Yuffie, take deep breaths. In... And out... In... And out."

Sora couldn't stop laughing his brown spikes bobbed up and down as he threw his head back and let out a mighty laugh.

"Funniest thing I've heard all night! In... And out... In and out!" Sora and Riku let out howls of laughter as the kept walking down the street to Sora's house. Destiny Islands was a quite a beautiful place, even at 2:00 am in the morning. There was no wind, not much of a sound could be heard, except for the trio's footsteps. They turned a corner and headed to Sora's place. Sora ran up to the front door and pulled the house key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door.

"It's my cheeseburger!" A cheeseburger went flying past Sora and hit Rikku in the face.

"Ow! What the hell?"

* * *

><p>Moments before a cheeseburger in a box had flown out the door and hit Rikku in the face; three boys had been fighting over a cheeseburger.<p>

"I bought the food Roxas, so it's MY cheeseburger!"

"Nuh-uh Van, it's mine! I only had a chicken burger!" Roxas shot back.

"Roxas, Vanitas if you think about it… it should be my cheeseburger." Ventus said.

"You're a vegetarian!" Roxas and Vanitas said together.

Roxas was wearing grey skinny jeans, with white converse on his feet. He wore a black shirt that sported WTF; the shirt also had white stains from mayonnaise. Roxas blonde spikes jiggled as he tried to wrestle the cheeseburger out of his older brother's hands. Ventus just sat back and laughed.

Ventus was the same as Roxas, in looks anyway. Unlike Roxas, Ventus wanted to get out in live. Currently fifteen, and still being in high school, Ventus wanted to become a journalist, thus the reason why he was wearing a suit, but with a twist. He black skinny jeans instead of suit jeans and was wearing black converse.  
>Vanitas and Roxas were now quoting movies as they wrestled over the cheeseburger.<p>

"One shall stand..."

"One shall fall!" Vanitas replied.

"I am the master!" Roxas shot back.

"Only a master of evil Darth!" Vanitas smirked.

Vanitas had black spikes that were just like Sora's after all, because, well... They were twins. Vanitas was sporting a pair of black jeans and a pair of red globe hi-tops. He wore a black belt around his jeans with a superman belt buckle. He was wearing a red shirt that said "Live and let die".

"It's my cheeseburger!"

As the front door unlocked, the cheeseburger went flying out of Roxas's hands. The cheeseburger box hit Rikku in the face.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"MY CHEESEBURGER! No!" Roxas yelled.

"Are you okay Rikku?" Vanitas asked.

"I'm going to bed." Ventus said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rikku replied as she went inside. Riku followed her. Sora, however, did not.

"You ruin it! You ruin it! Stupid fat Vanitas!" Roxas cried.

"This was a perfectly good cheeseburger, but come on Roxas. You're going a bit OTT."

"It's mine! All mine! My precioussss..." Sora flicked Roxas on the nose.

"Sora!" Roxas exclaimed

"Roxas. As your older brother, I get to boss you around, and I'm telling you, to go to bed."

"I agree." Vanitas replied. "Way too much sugar at this time doesn't go down well with you."

"But- but, I'm okay! I'm not hypo!"

"Go to bed Roxas, we need a kitchen bitch to cook for us in the morning. You know we'll most likely be hung over, right?"

"Whatever, ruin my fun!" Roxas growled, forgetting his cheeseburger. he walked slowly to the steps, and noticed Sora shooting what he must've thought were covert looks at Rikku. Roxas never missed things like this, he cracked a grin that made him look crazy. "Sora loves Rikku, Sora loves Rikku! Na na nana!" Roxas dodged a tackle from Sora and laughed as he pelted up the stairs.

"Maniac." Sora looked over to the rest of them. Vanitas had face palmed, Ventus was alseep, slumped over the couch, Riku was staring at him with a "Oh really?" expression on his face and Rikku was blushing madly. "Um, anybody want something to eat or drink?" Sora asked, breaking the silence.

"Meh, bed." Riku answered.

"Go racing... Speedway..." Ventus mumbled.

Rikku stayed quiet, still as red as a tomato.

"I'll make sure the house is locked Sora, don't worry about food, you guys all go to bed. Roxas can be our kitchen bitch in the morning." Vanitas turned around as he talked and walked towards the door. Vanitas smiled to himself as he heard their footsteps echo up in the hallway. He let out a small chuckle and mused to himself; "Just another day, in the Hikari household." He locked the door and quietly headed upstairs, leaving the sleeping form of Ventus lying on the couch.

"But I don't want to wear the pink dress Roxas! Mmm, roast beef..." Ventus mumbled, then he sat up, completely awake. "What am I thinking! I'm a vegetarian!" Ventus looked around, nobody was down stairs. _"Bed"_. He thought as he trudged upstairs, to sleep on his comfortable mattress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, tell me what you guys think! It'd be great to get some feed back! Reviewers will receive a clue about the first couple if they review! Xantaxa539, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm not gay!

Chapter 2

Darkness. Riku walked around in a dark room. He could hear footsteps, whispers and exhaling coming from the entire house. Giggles penetrated the air, but he wasn't surprised.

"Riku..." A giggle escaped as the voice faded away.

"Who's there?"

"It's all in here."

"You're heart?"

"Yeah."

The voices faded again. Riku clutched his head.

"Why!"

"The door has opened..."

"What?"

"So it's true, you really are his nobody..."

"What the hell is going on?" Riku screamed. He started running, he didn't know where, he didn't know why. He was angry, sad, hurt, and jealous. "WHY!"

"It's okay Riku..." A soft female voice said to him. "Mother?"

"MOTHER!"  
>Riku ran toward the voice, it kept allying his name. It was beckoning him. The outline of a female figure stood in front of a dazzling white door. The female held her hand invitingly. Riku ran forwards, a grin on his face.<p>

"Mother! I finally found you!"  
>The figure turned and smiled at him, before fading away. The door started fading too.<p>

"It was good to see you, Riku."

"No! Mother!" Riku ran towards the door. The door swung open, Riku plunged into it. He fell. Down into the darkness he fell. Falling, down and down, there was no end. A circular pillar could be seen at the bottom. He couldn't make it out, it was too far away. He fell, to nothingness.

* * *

><p>Riku sat up. He looked around. Sora's house was still the same. He exhaled. "What a shit crazy dream..." he mumbled to himself.<br>He rubbed his eyes, and stretched while yawning. He fumbled in the dark for his phone. Finally grasping it, he checked the time.  
>6:43am<p>

"Shit. I should've been up forty-three minutes ago."

Riku stood quietly, not wanting to rouse Sora from his sleep. The walls of Sora's room were blue, and decorated with posters. A window was to Riku's left, while he stood in front of Sora's bed. A computer desk was in the far right corner close to his door. Although, it probably wouldn't matter, trying to wake Sora up. Riku had once witnessed Sora sleeping through a live band at school. It took a lot to wake him up. Riku looked for his bag. He'd packed his morning workout clothes in it. He quietly slipped into his clothes and headed forte door. He was surprised to see Vanitas up already, who was sitting on the couch watching the daily morning show, sipping at a coffee.

"I thought you might go for your morning ritual, even after having a bit to drink." Vanitas smiled as he turned around and faced Riku.

"I'm not hung over."

Vanitas sighed. "You never are Riku. Door is unlocked, water is in the hallway."

"Thanks bro!" Riku called as he walked into the hallway. He picked up the water bottle and headed outside. Even at this early in the morning, Destiny Islands managed to keep warmth that spread throughout all the islands. It was nice warmth, and a cool breeze partnered with it. Riku started jogging. He jogged for half an hour, before coming to the beach. The sand felt nice under his feet. He took his shirt off as he ran towards the water. He slowed and waded in, letting the chill of the cold morning water settle on his legs. He made his way out to waist deep, and then went under. He came up thirty seconds later, gasping. He swam for another ten minutes, letting the ocean wash off the effects of last night's party.  
>He made his way back to the beach. It was 7:23 am. Riku wrapped a towel around himself as he dried his torso. He then headed back to Sora's place, jogging quietly. Ten minutes later, he was back. The curtains were now open and he could see Vanitas and Ventus laughing through the window. He went inside.<p>

"I'm, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy that it hurts!" Ventus wolf whistled as Riku walked into the living room. Riku and Vanitas laughed.

"Morning to you to, Ventus."

"Good morning Riku, you'd better not go meet Yuffie like that, you'll give the girl a heart attack."

Riku flexed his muscles. "I'm just irresistible."

Thud.

"What was that?"

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud thud thud.

"Is Sora getting laid! ROOM RAID!" Ventus cried as he dashed upstairs. Riku and Vanitas laughed.

"We better go check." Vanitas said as he got up. Riku nodded in reply.

They headed upstairs to Sora's room, and they beheld quite an interesting site. Firstly, Rikku was sitting on Sora, trying to get him to wake up. Secondly, Ventus and Roxas were over by the window, and thirdly, they were trying to help a red haired youth through the window. They eventually got him through.

"Roxas, geeze, get bigger windows will ya?"

"It was your hair that was impeding your progress!"

"My my, haven't we memorized some big words." The red haired boy smirked at Roxas.

"Give me a break man." Roxas shot back.

The red haired boy grinned. "Aren't we feisty this morning?"

"Am not!"

"Roxas... You amuse me."

"This isn't even my room!"

"C'mon Sora, quit lying around and wake up!" Rikku yelled, startling everyone. Sora didn't stir. Rikku moved forward a little bit and bent her head down. She started poking him in the face.

"Ow... Mm, Dad... Stop poking..."

Rikku kept poking.

"No, I don't want the curly fries, I want straight fries..."

Rikku punched him.

"Ow! What! I'm awake now! Axel! How did you get in here!" Sora blurted out.

"Window" Was Axel's reply.

"Front door is unlocked." Sora returned Axel's reply.

"I like climbing through windows."

"What are you doing here anyway Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Just thought I might come and visit my favourite group of twins! Xion says she can't wait to see all of you guys again."

"When is she coming back!" Sora, Vanitas, Ventus and Roxas asked in unison.

"Uhh, she said in a week or so, something like that." Axel rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's for breakfast?" Sora asked.

"Roxas!"

"Hmm?"

"Kitchen! Now!"

"But-"

"Eggs, bacon, muffins, pancakes, juice, coffee... Now!" Vanitas commanded.  
>Roxas sighed as he got up and mumbled something about everyone not being able to fend for themselves as he left the room.<p>

"Well, that's cute." Axel nodded towards Sora and Rikku.

Rikku blushed and scrambled off Sora.

"He's shirtless to, just like Riku. I smell bromance." Ventus sniggered.

Riku realized that Ventus was right; he still had no shirt on. He grinned and walked over to Sora and a put an arm on his shoulder.  
>"Nothing can break our bromance apart!" Riku exclaimed loudly. Axel got out his phone and took a photo. Vanitas and Ventus laughed. Rikku was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Where'd Rikku go?" Sora asked as he yawned.

"Look out, the girls only been gone for a minute and Sora is already having separation anxiety..." Axel remarked.

"Let's head downstairs; I want to see if Roxas can actually cook when he's angry." Ventus said. They all left the room, except for Sora who was still in bed.  
>Sora bashed his head against his pillow.<p>

"It's not like that!" he whined to himself as he rolled out of bed and started getting changed. As he did, he recalled punching Tidus in the face multiple times and smiled. Wait; was it wrong to have pleasure after punching someone? Sora shook his head and headed downstairs, the smell of food reached his nostrils. His mouth hung open, his eyes watered and he started moaning the word "Food..."  
>Sora walked into the kitchen, and saw everyone, except for Rikku.<p>

"Foooooooooooooood. Where's Rikku?" he drawled sleepily.

"Having a shower," Axel replied. "Why is that Sora? Missing her already?" Ventus teased.

"Am not!" Sora shot back.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Dee Too." Vanitas interjected.

Everyone stared at Vanitas. Axel started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's next? I am your father?" Axel was crying due to laughing so hard.

"No, but, I'm something like that." A quiet but serious voice interrupted. Everybody turned around, and Sora dropped his spoon.

"Cloud!" Sora exclaimed loudly as he rushed towards the man - Cloud - for a hug. Cloud embraced him.

"How's it going kiddo?" Cloud asked.

"Great! Last night, I saved Riku from being raped by a severely gay and drunk Tidus!"

Cloud just looked at Sora with a blank and emotionless stare. He then burst out laughing. He rustled Sora's hair.

"Aerith told me to check up on you guys, to see if you're keeping the house in order. Seems to be in tip top shape. Anyway, Vanitas how are you? How's Aqua?"

"We're good." Vanitas replied. "In fact, it's getting very serious. Speaking of which, I need to talk to you later. In private."

"Sounds good. Roxas, Ventus. How are you guys?"

"Great"

"Bored"

Cloud laughed. "Can you still cook Roxy?" cloud was one of the only people to get away with calling Roxas "Roxy".

"Hell yeah I can! Hey, can I ask you for some advice later? I'm having female problems."

"Roxas loves Naminé, Roxy loves Nami." Axel sang, mockingly.

"Shut up!" Roxas shot back.

Cloud smiled. He loved his godchildren and their friends.

"Ventus, all geared up for journalism?"

"Oh yes, definitely Cloud. I'm just saving up a bit more money to get into DU after high school, working at Tifa's restaurant is bringing in a bit of cash, and work placement at The Island Times is great!" Ventus explained.

"Seems like everything is good here. I'm crashing here for a few weeks. Aerith said I need to make sure Xion is ok. She's coming a bit early this time."

"She told me next week." Axel said through a mouthful of bacon.

"Well Axel, I'm telling you now that she'll be here in two days. Got it memorized?" Cloud tapped his temple with a smirk on his face.

Axel's eyes widened.

"You didn't..."

"I did."

Axel shrugged, defeated by Cloud's cool glare and went back to his bacon.

"So Cloud, any new directing jobs lately?" Riku inquired.

"Yeah actually, that's why I'm here for two weeks. We're having a portion of the film shot here. We have a lot of beach scenes and more urban scenes, so Vincent and I thought it would be good to film here."

"I haven't heard from Vincent in ages!" Vanitas exclaimed. "He said he'd keep up with me, but his emails have been stretched."

"We've been busy." Cloud replied.

Vanitas nodded and turned around as he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. Rikku walked in, with her usual large ponytail absent as she let her hair dry. Vanitas noticed that Sora's eyes had instantly locked on to her. He was practically drooling on his pancakes. Vanitas looked at Axel and gave him a small nod. Axel smirked.

"Hey Sora."

"Yeah?" Sora replied through a mouthful of bacon.

Axel nodded his head upwards at Sora then looked at Rikku and back to Sora again. He winked.

Sora started choking on his bacon. Axel and Vanitas burst out laughing.

"Am I missing something here?" Cloud mused.

"Well, last night-"

"Can't remember, what happened! Did it happen?" Roxas interrupted.

"Gay, gay, gay." Axel replied.

"I'm not gay!" Roxas's face was now the shade of scarlet.

"I didn't say you were," Axel smirked. "But the fact that you are denying it means that you are."

"Am not!"

"Ha-ha, a bonehead like you wouldn't know if his arse was on fire..."

Roxas glared at Axel.

"Ouch, poisonous." Axel smirked.

Roxas sat down at the table with his plate of food and began eating.

Riku glanced at his watch. It was almost 10:00...

"I have to go." He said.

"Riku!" Sora groaned. "Stay a little longer?"

"I would, but I have a date to go on." Riku caught his shirt as Vanitas chucked it to him. "Thanks, Van. Cloud, would you be able to give me a lift to my place?"

"Sure."

"See ya guys."

Everyone said their own goodbyes as Riku left Sora's house. He'd said he'd be back later in the afternoon for their gaming night.

"How's your dad?" Cloud asked with a hint of bitterness.

"He called me a month ago, said he'd be in radiant garden for a while. He got a spot in Ansem's latest movie."

"Hm."

"What movie are you filming anyway?"

"It's a secret. We might need some extras though. There's a casting spot left for a minor character. I know Rikku has a bit of talent, maybe you should drop the hint to her."

"I think I will. You did notice Sora's awkwardness around Rikku, right Cloud?"

Cloud bellowed a laugh. "I did, has he finally moved on from that other girl?"

"You mean Kairi? She was my best friend you know."

Cloud laughed again. "Sorry. Wait, you said "Was" what happened?"

"Long story... I'll tell you on the way to my place."

* * *

><p>"I love you Kairi!"<br>Kairi giggled in reply. "I love you too Sora." Kairi moved forward and pressed her lips against Sora's. Sora accepted the kiss and let it draw out. Kairi pulled away and smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around his necked a placed a kiss on his check. Sora grinned like an idiot. Kairi melted inside.

"Are we still going to Selphie's party tonight?" Kairi asked sweetly.

"Of course, I'd never pass up a party." Sora replied cheekily.

"Is Vanitas going?"

"Yeah, he is this time, Aqua's going with him. He hasn't been out in a while."

"How long have he and Aqua been dating for now cutie?"

"Two years now, they started dating at fifteen."

"Wow, two years. Are we going to last that long, Sora?"

"Of course we are, we've been best friends forever, and nothing will tear us apart."

"Mm." Kairi sighed.

"C'mon, let's go."

Kairi smiled as she walked back to Sora's place. She was happy, but it seemed as if it just wasn't enough.

"Didn't seem like enough? Are you saying that she had ulterior motives?" Cloud asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, she did. We didn't know them as of then, but as the night wore on, we found them out, one by one."

"Oh do tell, I'm intrigued now."

Riku laughed at a drunken Axel. Axel had been trying to spin a baton, and he kept on dropping it on his head. Riku took a sip from the Cruiser bottle in his hand. He could hold his drink, but he just felt like having a quiet one tonight.

"Hey... Partner. This drink... Has it got any bite to it?" Axel mumbled.

"Shinra drink mixing at its finest." A drunken Kadaj replied. Kadaj was Riku's older brother. He was twenty. He mirrored Riku's silver hair, although being a bit longer. He had greenish blue eyes that held an air of malice.

"Oh... (Hic)... So you made this?"

"If anything, it's a little... Tangy."

The two roared with laughter. They clutched their sides and crashed their drinks together, beer slipping onto the floor.

"Oi Riku, You're shit." Kadaj said. Axel and Kadaj burst out laughing again. Riku shook his head and got up, spilling half of his drink in the process. "Shit!"  
>Axel and Kadaj's laughing rant continued.<p>

Mumbling to himself, Riku walked out of the room briskly to go find his best friend. Selphie's house was small, he decided as he walked into the lounge room. Selphie's house was a single story layout. In the lounge room, four doors connected to the room, leading to the hallway, kitchen, dining room and the front door. Riku walked out into the hallway, to his left was the bathroom. He walked further down and walked into the entertainment room, which had two more doors adjacent on either side of him. He knew that these were bedrooms. Riku was surprised that Selphie could fit at least fifty people inside the house. He scanned the entertainment room, looking for Sora. All he could find was a shock of red hair bent over somebody passing the hell out of them. Riku smirked.

"Hey-"

"There you are Riku! I've been looking all over for you!" A voice behind him exclaimed.

Riku turned around. He gasped.

"Sora?" he choked out.

"What, oh, you were looking for me to?" he yelled loudly over the music. He grinned.

Riku didn't know what to do. Right in front of them - completely oblivious to Sora - was Kairi and an unknown stranger. As Kairi kissed the stranger, Riku could hear low moans coming from the stranger. Then it clicked. No, no way! It can't- she wouldn't do that! He thought to himself. Riku was suddenly aware of how rigid he had become.

"What's wrong bro?" Sora asked.

Riku tried to say something, but he didn't know what to say, so he just pointed instead. Sora followed his finger... His eyes came to rest upon Kairi and the stranger. Sora walked forward instantly. He tapped Kairi on the shoulder.  
>Kairi broke free from the kissing and turned to look at the intruder. She gasped.<br>All hell broke loose.

"KAIRI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you!"

A tear rolled down the side of Sora's face. "I'm fucking out of here he said." He ran. Out of the house.

"Kairi..."

"Go away Riku." She replied bitterly.

Riku was shocked. He couldn't believe it.

"Why! Why did you do this!"

"I don't love him the way I used to."

"Kairi, that kid was happy with you. You completed him. He told me every day how great you were how your hair smelt so good, how you treated him so nicely. And now you throw this shit at him in return. Fuck you too, Kairi, and Selphie, fuck you as well, I thought you were better than that."

Riku walked fast out of the room, and headed into the lounge again.  
>"! !" Kadaj and Axel chorused as he walked in.<p>

"Where's Vanitas?" Riku inquired.

"Here." Vanitas replied, standing beside him, as if he'd come out of a portal.

"Sora needs our help."

"What happened?" Vanitas was getting his hate face on.

"I'll tell you on the way. We have to go to the secret place."

Vanitas nodded. He knew that when his twin was in a rut, he'd go to the secret place to calm down.

"Let's go then." Vanitas said with a hint of anger as he swirled his car keys.

"And they're off! And racing!"

"And racing!"

"Look at them go!" Axel exclaimed.

"Shinra power walking at its finest!" Kadaj let out a large guffaw.

Vanitas and Riku walked to the car. A black Toyota Prius. Yep, Aerith had gotten him a Prius.

"So, what happened exactly?" Vanitas asked, a dark look of anger and sadness forming his expression.

"Sora just found Kairi... Kissing the hell Out of Selphie. And she meant it. She didn't even say anything to Sora, and then he ran off. I asked her why she was doing what she did, and she said she didn't love-"

Vanitas was halfway inside before Riku could finish. "Vanitas! Wait up!"

Riku rushed inside quickly, flying past Axel and Kadaj who were still talking about Shinra power walking.  
>He could hear Vanitas over the music as he entered the hallway.<p>

"I don't care if you don't love like you use to, it doesn't give you the right to go off and snog some fucking bitch just because you don't feel for him anymore!" He heard Vanitas scream, then something fall to the ground with a large crash.

"I don't care either Vanitas! I don't love him anymore, he's a stuck up little prick, just like you! He's an arrogant tool, nobody really likes him Vanitas, and you can ask the whole room. I stopped loving him because I found someone better!" Kairi spat as she started shaking. People had stopped dancing and were now watching the exchange. Vanitas was shaking from head to toe, he was never able to hold his rage in well.

"Oh shit." Riku whispered.

"Kairi, what happened? You were better than that... HE LOVES YOU! AND NOW YOU GO AND SPRING THIS SHIT ON HIM!" PATHETIC!"  
>Riku rushed over to Vanitas before the charcoal haired boy could lunge at Kairi. Riku was string, but he was struggling to hold Vanitas back.<p>

"Just you wait Kairi, Karma is gonna kick you in the arse. What goes around comes around bitch." Vanitas spat at her feet and shrugged Riku off and walked away.  
>Kairi stood still. Her head down, years rolling down her face. She looked up at Riku with a sad look. Riku just shook his head and followed Vanitas.<p>

"Hurry Riku, let's get to the Islands, we have to find Sora." Vanitas explained as he met Riku outside. He unlocked the Prius and hopped in the driver's seat. Riku followed him and say in the passenger seat. Vanitas started the car and reversed angrily, and headed towards the docks.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Sora and Van were really that pissed?" Cloud inquired as he smoothly turned a corner.<p>

"Yeah, and that wasn't all." Riku replied. It hurt him to retell the tale, but he guessed Cloud had to know.

"Ten minutes away, I think you have time to finish your tale." Cloud said as he flawed the car up the highway, smoothly changing into fourth gear during the process.

"All right, I'm almost done... So, we made it to the docks..."

"Damn, we need a freaking boat now Cid! C'mon man, what would cloud say?"

"All right, all right, I jus' thought that ya wouldn't need one at this time o' night, I only give one to Spiky because he said that one of his friends was on the islands." Cid said to Vanitas as he chewed on the end of his cigarette. Vanitas tapped his foot impatiently as Cid lowered the boat into the water.

"There you guy, one boat. Five munny." Cid said as he walked over to Riku. Riku handed him the munny and jumped into the boat. Vanitas followed suit. Vanitas turned the motor on, the boat roared to life. He flawed the boat, and it sped off towards the north. Five minutes later, they arrived at the islands. Riku whistled to himself as he stepped on to the island. Even in the dark, the island looked beautiful. The soft sand sank as Riku took a stepped forward. Small waves lapped around his feet. The wind blew calmly, swaying the leaves of the trees. Riku glanced over at the old fort, where they had all used to play. He smiled.

"SORA? SORA!" Vanitas yelled.

"Secret place." Riku whispered. Vanitas nodded in reply. They rushed towards a small opening in the side of a smooth rock wall. They ducked down low to enter the Secret Place. They walked through a cold, winding tunnel. Vanitas phone was the only light that was guiding them.

"Does Aqua know where you've gone dude?" Riku asked.

"Uh, nope." Vanitas turned around and grinned at Riku. "She'll find out tomorrow, I'll text her after we get Sora off of this rock."

Riku laughed. "You in here Sora?"

"Go away." A voice replied, full of emotion.

Riku looked at Vanitas and nodded as they walked towards the teenage boy who sat on a rock staring at a picture on the wall. It was a picture of Sora and Kairi sharing a Paopu Fruit. Riku shook his head; he had heard the legend claimed that whoever shared the fruit would have their destinies intertwined forever. _"Not in this case…" _He thought to himself.

"Sora, tell me how you feel. Right now." Vanitas said calmly.

"I feel like shit." Sora replied gloomily.

"That isn't any way to feel bro, we're twins… I know how you are really hurting. Come on man, let's take you home. You can calm down there."

"I love Rikku."

Vanitas and Riku did a double take. Riku's eyes widened. Vanitas looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"You're not g-"

"I meant, _female_ Rikku! I'm not gay!" Sora replied aggressively.

"YOU WHAT?"

"KAIRI? WHAT THE… HOW?" Sora shouted.

Kairi stood behind Riku, tears rolling down her eyes. She stood there, motionless.

"Kairi, what you did to Sora nearly killed him." Vanitas spat at her. "I don't want you near him or my family ever again. You got that? Or I will take you to court."

Kairi still stood there as the trio left her standing, tear stained eyes and head down in shame.

* * *

><p>"And here we are." Riku said as he finished the tale.<p>

"Wow." Cloud replied. "So, she stowed away on the boat or something?"

"No, Cid asked us later why Kairi wasn't with us. So we thought that he gave her a boat."

"Ah, I see. Well, it's five past eleven Riku; you don't want to be late."

"All right, thanks Cloud, I owe you one."

"Anything for a family friend." With his last words, Cloud put the car in reverse and backed out speedily from the driveway and tore down the road. Riku laughed to himself. He headed inside.

A boy was walking on the same side of the footpath that Riku had been on. He smiled to himself, a sinister, nasty smile.

"Star Seeker Café, eleven thirty… I have you know… babe." Tidus released a mischievous grin at laughed madly, as he sprinted around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well, here it is. enjoy, review and i'll tell you some things. this uodate has been a long time coming. i hope you all like it. I will answer anything you want to know through PM. happy reading!<strong>


End file.
